Yes No Dammit!
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Greece and Turkey often argue, which is normal, but what is Greece's reaction when Turkey comments on how cute Greece was when he was a kid?


Yes! No! Dammit!

**My third one shot story, I hope you like it! This is a Turkey x Greece story. A lot of arguing and some slight humour and a lot of pathetically written drama, but nothing dirty. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters (what's the point of writing this if everyone knows?)**

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"You don't… know what you're… saying 'yes' for."

"Y-YES I DO!"

"Prove it."

The masked man opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it again, crossed his arms and pouted like a child that has been denied candy. The cat-lover sniggered, but his face was rid of any emotion. He knew well why they were arguing. It was about if Turkey would ever make it into Europe or not. Turkey said 'yes' and Greece, always taking opposite sides of the taller man, said 'no'.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"You should be…used… to my insults by now." One of Greece's cats came up to him and mewled. Greece picked it up and stroked its fur. Turkey and Greece were sitting among the old ruins of Greece's mother, on the grass. Turkey watched him. "What? Why are…you…staring… at me?" Turkey just grumbled.

"I was thinking that you were cuter when you were a kid, is all." Greece turned his head slowly to Turkey. He seemed to be thinking of a way to answer the masked man.

"If…I was still…cute, I wouldn't…be enough of a man…You know, in…Spartan times…if you were girly in…anyway…you'd probably be killed…or not accepted…as a Spartan." Greece remembered the times when he fought alongside the Spartans. It was tiring, and he would've preferred sleeping. He would say 'and be with his cats' but cats weren't really a cuddly at those times…more like deadly. He still enjoyed those times; he was, after all, part Spartan. He loved to fight, and was very athletic in every way. But he also very easy going, and preferred to watch theatre pieces, or just sleep on the grass with his cats on a sunny day.

Turkey just stared at Greece with a 'what's wrong with you' look. Greece definitely used to be cuter when he was a kid, even though he had always been really lazy, still is…Turkey's impression then turned to an 'I'm not impressed' look. Greece noticed the change of his expression, even though the man was wearing a mask. Only Greece is able to see what expression Turkey had behind his mask; which was to be expected, since Turkey was the one that took him in when he was a new nation…even though he would have rather stayed with his mother: Ancient Greece. But he couldn't have anyway…Because Turkey…

"What now?" Greece barely whispered, since there was a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Bir: We are no longer in Spartan times when all the men had to be given examinations _naked _in front of _everyone_. Iki: I said you were 'cut_er_' when you were little than now, I didn't say you weren't cute." Greece stared at him. What was Turkey trying to say? "I actually think you're cute now as well."

"No…you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"You don't." Greece was turning a light shade of pink.

"I do!"

"Don't."

"DO!"

"Don't."

"DO!"

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Greece realized what he had just said…no…SCREECHED…like a girl. He held his hand over his mouth. He had just lost his cool. He started trembling. Greece pulled his legs up to chest, his hand still over his mouth. He then buried his face into his knees, his arms wrapping around his legs.

"G-Greece? Are you ok?" Turkey was sincerely worried. He only saw Greece like this once; and that was the first day he had found Greece, after he had killed the small boy's mother. He had been crying then. Since that time, he had never seen Greece smile, cry, laugh or any other emotion at all. He had only seen his normal blank face, a slight furrow of the eyebrows and the anger in on his face when he fights; which isn't a nice sight. "Greece…"

"W-why do you a-always do that?" Greece was speaking at a normal speed for a human, not the slow, separated Grecian way of speaking. Turkey would have said 'do what?' in his stupid way, but right now; the scene in front of him left him speechless. But what could be Greece talking about? "Why do you always lie to me?" Turkey felt something snap inside of him.

"I-I-**I'M NOT LYING**!" He hadn't yelled, just raised his voice a bit, but Greece shook even more, and it was obvious that his trying to hold back his tears, even though Turkey couldn't see his face. Turkey was getting really worried. What was this sudden outburst?

"Y-y-y-**YES YOU ARE**!" Greece lifted his head up; there were tears in his eyes. "We argue, we fight, and, dammit, we try to kill each other! So how can you say these types of things out of the blue like that? E-e-e-even when I was a kid, you would never say anything kind to me in any way; as if I had killed mother, as if she had been something precious to you, w-when…" Greece's face was already tear-stained, and more tears were rushing down his cheeks, "**WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER**!" Turkey was gob-smacked, he didn't realise that Greece could be so emotional, since his face was always blank and therefore nobody could tell if he was sad or happy or anything, not even _Turkey _who had taken care of Greece ever since he was a kid.

"G-Greece…" Turkey reached his hand out to touch Greece's shoulder, but the crying man flinched away. Turkey frowned, and grabbed Greece's shoulders roughly, and brought the cat-loving man's face closer to his. "Now you listen to me, Greece! You should know that I have never blamed you for her death! Yes, I KNOW that I was the one who killed her, thank you very much! I was very young and stupid back then and I'm still stupid now! I killed her 'cause that was my country's plans at the time! And now I freaking regret it! And I never said anything nice to you when you were a kid because I knew that you hated me for killing your mum! So I could never look at you without feeling guilty, and you know what?! **I STILL FUCKING DO FEEL GUILTY WHEN I LOOK AT YOU, SO GIMME A BREAK WILL YA**?!" Turkey puffed and panted at his quick explanation, while Greece stared at him with wide and teary eyes. Greece's eyes relaxed a bit, returning to their normal tired shapes; however they looked sad.

"Oh…" Greece didn't know what to say. He never realised the feelings of his ex-care taker, so he had always blamed the Turkish man for making his life a misery. "So…You don't really hate me? It's all my fault that we've been arguing for these all these years?" Greece looked as if he was going to cry again.

Turkey frowned, and pulled Greece's shoulders, which he was still holding, roughly to close the gap between them.

Greece was confused for a couple of seconds, not realising what was happening to him. The move Turkey had made was so alien and uncharacteristic for Turkey to do, and the feeling of their lips pressing together was such an unknown feeling to Greece, he didn't understand what was happening. When he did, the young man's eyes widen immensely. Turkey was annoyed at the lack of reaction from the Greek man, so moved his arms from the shorter man's shoulders, to wrap his right arm around the Greece's slim waist, and his left hand holding the back of the latter's head, pulling him closer into the kiss. When Greece had gotten over from his shock, he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Turkey's neck. Turkey smiled into the kiss, liking this reaction.

Turkey soon licked the Greek man's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Greece open his mouth slightly, enough for the Turkish man's tongue to enter his mouth, were their tongues playing and dancing with each other. Turkey pulled Greece onto his lap, not breaking the kiss, while Greece took off the older man's hat and ran his fingers through his short hair. Turkey explored and tasted every part of Greece's hot cavern, and then let Greece do the same to him. Greece smiled slightly. Turkey tasted so good, a taste he knew would easily be welcomed into his life.

The pulled away from each other for air, a thing string of saliva between them. Greece panted while Turkey rested his hands on his hips.

"Haa…Haa…what…why?" Greece said between pants. Turkey smiled, and reached up to cup Greece's right cheek.

"To show you I'm not lying." Greece stopped panting, and looked at Turkey, then frowned. In a swift move, he took Turkey's mask off of his face. Turkey just stared, not having expected Greece to do that. Greece smiled sweetly.

"That's better." Greece ran a finger on one of the slightly noticeable scars on Turkey's face. Turkey smiled and chuckled, retreating his hand from Greece's face to hold the hand that was trailing the faded scars on his face. He bought the hand to his own cheek, and leaned his head into the soft, warm touch of the hand, still smiling at Greece, who was completely drowned by those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." Turkey apologized.

"For what?"

"For everything." Greece rested his forehead unto the Turkish man's forehead.

"I'm sorry too."

"Oh? And why?"

"For misunderstanding you, and for everything else too." Turkey chuckled.

"Seni seviyorum, Herakles, bunu biliyor musun?" Turkey knew that Greece understood him; after all, the cat-loving nation had learned Turkish after living with him for so long. Greece blushed slightly.

"Xero oti tora. S 'agapo para poly, Sadiq." Turkey smiled happily.

"Hehe, maybe but I love you more." Greece smile playfully.

"You don't, I do."

"I do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"So, do!"

"No, you so don't, I do."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is."

"I bet I can make you scream my name in bed." Greek blushed cherry red.

"No, you can't"

"Yes, I can."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Greek smirked slightly, thinking of a trick.

"Yes" Greece waited for the answer.

"No! Wait what?"

"HA! You said 'no', that means I'm right!" Greece smirked at his victory, while Turkey was confusing himself.

"Yes! I-I mean no! I-I mean…! Dammit!"

**So, how did you like it? It would be highly appreciated if you told me what you think about it, so then I can improve my stories! ;) If you have any requests, you are welcome to tell me! I'll write about almost anything ;) So, to all Turkey x Greece fans, I hope you enjoyed it! Bye Bye!**

"**Seni****seviyorum****, ****Herakles****, ****bunu****biliyor****musun****?" I love you, Heracles, you know that? (In Turkish)**

"**Xero****oti****tora****. S '****agapo****para**** poly, ****Sadiq****." I know that now. I love you too, Sadiq. (In Greek)**

**~Grimmijaggers**


End file.
